


i want to ruin our friendship (we should be lovers instead)

by Wanhxda



Category: Badboyhalo, Minecraft youtube, Skephalo - Fandom, Skeppy
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Skephalo, SkeppyxBadBoyHalo - Freeform, idk what this is, no beta we die like men, skephalo smut, skeppy - Freeform, skeppyxbad, skeppyxbbh - Freeform, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanhxda/pseuds/Wanhxda
Summary: badboyhalo hears something he shouldn't, and everything changes.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 29
Kudos: 500





	1. 1

Skeppy hit the ‘End Stream’ button with a delayed sigh, hanging his head. A small grin played on his lips as his best friend repeated his goodbye, this time for his ears only. Headphones finally get taken off, letting Skeppys hair spring free. About to crawl into bed, a growl of the mans stomach stopped him in his tracks.

Right. Food. Bad would definitely insist on him eating something. His stream had been 5 hours long, and the hours of editing and recording before that… Yes, a sandwich wouldn't go amiss. Then, sleep. Finally.

Ten minutes later, Skeppy lay in darkness, the blue of his computer screen dimly illuminated the room. It had been a while, he thought to himself. Surely he deserved a treat. He let his hand trail down his chest, deeply sighing. And if thoughts of his best friend started to seep into his mind as his hand travelled lower, well, no one needed to know.

.

“Goodnight Skeppy,” Bad chimed, quickly taking off his headphones and rushing off to the toilet. Skeppy would probably end the call, and Bad had been desperate for the last hour. Lucy started scratching at the door, whining.

“Hey little rat,” he said, picking her up. “Fancy a quick walk around the block?” he asked, and her soft barks of excitement made him chuckle.

Bad still had work to do after his and Lucy’s short walk, so he flopped back down onto his computer chair. The second he put on his headphones, however, his breath was knocked out of his lungs. A moan stretched out, and Bad instantly knew that it was his best friend. His hand moved on his mouse to end the call, he knew he should, but he hesitated. The younger sounded so good, another moan, this one louder and higher, washed over Bad as he felt his own erection growing. This was wrong, it was private and he knew he shouldn’t be listening in. Finally kicking his ass into gear, he moved again to silence his best friend when he heard a word.

“Bad…” 

The man in question gasped.

“Fuck, Bad… more… I nee-”

_ User has left your channel. _


	2. 2

_ bad _

_ baddddd _

_ mr halo _

_ badboyhalo  _

_ r u still asleep _

Each message pings inside Bad’s head. He sighs, trying to decide whether to open his eyes or not. The sunlight streamed from the blinds in his room, beckoning him out of bed.

His best friend does this a lot. Every morning an influx of texts fill up his phone screen. Usually Bad is elated to wake up to the dozen or so messages Skeppy leaves. This morning was different.

Bad couldn’t get the sound out of his head. The sound of his best friend saying his name, all flustered. Bad could picture what he looked like. Pretty and delicate. Just for him.

  
  


_ wake up :( _

_ i miss u _

_ bad _

_ Hi Skeppy :D _

_ good morning how did u sleep _

Bad frowns. He hates lying to people. And lying to Skeppy seems damn near impossible.

_ Not well, I need caffeine ಠ_ಠ. How did you sleep? _

_ like a baby _

_ im sorry :( _

_ You don’t need to apologise D: Im sure I’ll get enough sleep tonight! _

_ u better _

_ u need ur beauty sleep _

_ Are you calling me beautiful? o.O _

_ yes _

Bad let out a long, drawn out sigh. He knows last night probably meant nothing. Skeppy probably thought of him by accident and it just slipped out. Getting up finally, Bad made his way to his kitchen to get some breakfast. Cereal would do, no need for anything fancy. Booting up his laptop he happily crunched away, eager to finally be distracted from his thoughts. 

Two hours into ban appeals, his twitter tab pings with a message from Skeppy.

_ get on ts _

Bad thought of pretending he hadn’t seen it, but ultimately decided to join. He didn’t want his best friend thinking there was anything wrong.

“Hi!” Bad said, putting on his cheeriest tone. He heard Skeppy giggle, which brought a smile onto elders face.

“Hey Bad! Want to record a video?” Skeppy said, his voice completely innocent. Bad didn’t trust it.

“Sure, what kind of video?” He replied.

“Just a ‘Minecraft, But’ video.”

It sounded innocent enough and Bad had actually been enjoying these kinds of challenges recently. Him and Skeppy worked really well as a team, as long as they can get a hold of their bickering. 

Bad agreed to do the video, and let Skeppy set up the server to join.

“You ready? I’m going to start recording,” Skeppy asked Bad, a grin slowly forming.

“Sure!”

“What’s up guys, today I am riding BadBoyHalo!”

Bad sighed. Today was going to be a long day.


	3. 3

It had been a week since Skeppy had admitted to himself his feelings for Bad. 7 days since he realised he _wanted_ his best friend. It was a stupid crush. Just a stupid crush, that’s what he had to keep telling himself. They flirted all the time, and they both knew it meant nothing. It was all for the streams, for the videos. But it was only a matter of time before one of them caught feelings, and Skeppy had drawn the short straw.

He was always playing with fire, trying to see how far he could push his best friend. Trying to see if he could get him flustered and stuttering. He wondered if Bad sometimes got nervous talking to him.

_hey_

it was sapnap. after meeting up the two had gotten closer, and of course skeppy had ended up spilling his secret to his friend. sapnap, of course, had been as supportive as ever.

_u ok man?_

_wanna play bedwars?_

Knowing he could do with a distraction, Skeppy joined Sapnaps teamspeak.

“I’m already on hypixel,” Skeppy said after mumbling a greeting, and he and Sapnap started playing.

.

“NOOOO WHAT THE FUCK,” Sapnap yelled for what seemed like the 100th time that day. Skeppy could hear his friend hitting his desk lightly, and tried to get his giggling under control.

“How are you this bad at a block game?” he asked between laughs. Sapnap huffed in response.

“Bad just messaged me,” Sapnap said after a couple seconds. “I could invite him, if you want?”

Skeppy raised his eyebrows at his friends overly careful tone. Surely he would be fine with bad there.He just had to make sure he didn’t get too excited, too flirty. If he started doing it more and more outside of videos and streams, Bad would catch on. He’s not as clueless and innocent as what he makes himself seem when there are thousands of people listening.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Skeppy could tell Sapnap was hesitant, but he texted Bad to get in the teamspeak.

Skeppy smiled at the heart that Sapnap send the in-game chat before Bad joined. Skeppy knew what it meant.

_Im here for you_

“Hey guys!” Bads cheery voice filled the teamspeak, instantly making Skeppy heart jump into his throat. Sapnap and Skeppy greeted Bad, and beckoned him into their Bedwars game.

The three ended up decided on a 1v1v1. Skeppy had this in the bag. The ten minute grace period felt like it took forever, but they knew it would make the game more interesting. They all felt like a challenge, and Skeppys competitive side was quickly taking full force.

Skeppy knew what exactly what strategy he was going for, jumping around the map, collecting diamonds and emeralds. Sapnap was the easiest target, his bed being broken by Bad less than a minute after the grace period ended. The youngest of the three did manage to kill Bad, hitting him off the edge before mourning his destroyed bed.

“Fuck you, Bad,” he muttered, stepping back into his base to get more iron and gold.

“LANGUAGE,” The eldest shouted.

“Yeah, Sapnap. Language!” Skeppy chimed in.

“Of course you would take Bad side. He just broke my bed!” Sapnap sighed.

“I know, and it was very rude of him. But it does make it easier for me to do this!” Skeppy said, breaking out a hyena screech and jumping down from the top of Sapnaps base. Sapnap screamed, attempting to defend himself to no avail. Skeppy shouted in victory as the words ‘You Died’ appeared on Sapnaps screen.

“And now its time for you to die, Mr BadBoyHalo,” Skeppy said, a manic giggle escaping his lips.

“You haven’t even broken my bed yet,” Bad said. Skeppy could hear the smile in his voice.

“I don’t trust you,” Skeppy said, just as the words ‘Your bed was destroyed’ flashed before his eyes.

“Is that all you got?” Skeppy asked, his tone shifting. Bad chuckled.

“No, it isn’t. I have a lot more planned for you.”

Skeppy could feel his cheeks flush. “Yeah? Like what?”

Bad doesn’t answer. The silence stretches. Skeppy doesn’t like it.

“Skeppy, you still have to get his bed, you know,” Sapnap spoke, breaking Skeppy out of his thoughts.

“Exactly, Sapnap. I’m so going to win against this muffinhead.” Bad’s voice dripped with confidence.

“No, you’re not,” Skeppy chimed, sneaking up to Bads base, and drinking his invisibility potion.

“Where even are you?” Bad asks, and Skeppy watches him walking out of his base, clearly heading for Skeppys own.

“Im in your bed, Bad. Where else would I be?”

“No! Get away, I don’t want you there,” Bad replied.

“Yeah sure. It’s ok, I know you want me, Bad.” Skeppy blurted out, immediately cursing at himself. He heard Bad gasp lightly, and the panic set Skeppys stomach to stone. Giving the older man no time to reply, Skeppy jumped down and destroyed his bed. He saw his best friend turn back round and switched to his arrow, landing at least 3 shots on his way to Bad. A couple of strikes from his sword later, the words “You win” was plastered on his screen. It didn't feel like much of a victory.

“I’m sorry guys, I need to head off,” Bad said a second after the game ended, making the other two frown.

“What? But we have only played one game so far,” Sapnap whined. Skeppy stayed quiet.

“I know, I’m sorry but I just remembered I have to do something. I’ll be on later though.” Skeppy barely had the time to say ‘goodbye’ before Bad had left the call and the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thank u guys so much for your kudos and comments, it means so much to me <3

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this fic is just for fun as i want to get more into writing again! its mainly going to be smut oneshots. if u guys have any prompts or ideas please let me know! future parts will definitely be longer btw!


End file.
